Murase Sae
|birthday = March 30, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = A |height = 159 cm |weight = 44 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |final_rank = 22 }}Murase Sae (무라세 사에; むらせ　さえ) is currently an NMB48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #22 in episode 11 and was eliminated. Career & History Sae Official debuted with NMB48 in May of 2011. during Produce 48, she gained a lot of attention during her group's performance of KARA's Mamma Mia in episode 3. During her "ending pose" the trainers noted how good she looked on camera, and the public agreed. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "Rumor" (2018) NMB48 A-Sides * "Takane no Ringo" * "Rashikunai" * "Don't look back!" * "Durian Shounen" * "Amagami Hime" * "Boku wa Inai" * "Boku Igai no Dareka" * "Warota People" * "Yokubomono" * "Boku Datte naichau yo" * "Tokonoma Seiza Musume" * "Bokou e Kaere!" B-Sides * "Nandeyanen, Idol" (Oh My God!) * "Baatari GO!" (Junjou U-19) * "Rifujin Ball" (Nagiichi) * "Bokura no Regatta" (Virginity) * "In-Goal" (Kitagawa Kenji) * "Hinadande wa Boku no Miryoku wa Ikinainda" (Bokura no Eureka) * "Mou Hadashi ni Hanarenai" (Kamonegikkusu) (center with Shibuya Nagisa) * "Migi ni Shiteru Ring" (Rashikunai) * "Heart Sakebu" (Don't look back!) * "Boku dake no Secret time" (Durian Shounen) * "Kataomoi Yori mo Omoide wo..." (Must be now) * "Good-bye, Guitar" (Must be now) * "Koi wo Isoge" (Amagami Hime) * "Saigo no go Shakudama" (Boku wa Inai) * "Let it snow!" (Boku Igai no Dareka) * "Jibun no Iro" (Warota People) * "Futsuu no Mizu" (Warota People) * "Which one" (Warota People) * "Saji wo Nageru na!" (Yokubomono) * "Shokumu Shitsumon" (Boku Datte naichau yo) * "Amai Mousou" (Tokonoma Seiza Musume) * "Yake Bokkui" (Tokonoma Seiza Musume) * "Pink Iro no Sekai" (Tokonoma Seiza Musume) * "2 ban-me no Door" (Tokonoma Seiza Musume) * "Boku Dake no Kimi de Ite Hoshii" (Bokou e Kaere!) * "Gattsuki Girls" (Bokou e Kaere!) Albums * "Teppen Tottande!" (Teppen Tottande!) * "With my soul" (Teppen Tottande!) * "Ibiza Girl" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * "Natsu no Saiminjutsu" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * "Peak" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * "Namba Ai" (Namba Ai ～Ima, Omou Koto～) AKB48 B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Kimi to Deatte Boku wa Kawatta" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo * Yume ni Miru) * "Punkish" (Green Flash) * "Shigamitsuita Seishun" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Mayonaka no Tsuyogari" (Shoot Sign) * "Tomadotte Tameratte" (＃SukiNanda) * "Hetawoutsu" (Jabaja) * "Nami ga Tsutaeru Mono" (Sentimental Train) * "Wakariyasukute Gomen" (NO WAY MAN) (Center with Goto Moe) Albums * "Koko ni Ita koto" (Koko ni Ita koto) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) fairy w!nk * "Abata mo Ekubo mo Fuku wa Uchi" (Tenshi wa Doko ni Iru?) (Duet with Yagura Fuuko) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) NMB48 * Unnoficial Takane no Ringo (2014) ** Oficial Takane no Ringo (Short Ver.) (2014) * Unofficial Rashikunai (2014) * Unofficial Don't Look Back! (2015) * Unofficial Durian Shounen (2015) ** Official Durian Shounen (Short Ver.) (2015) * Amagami Hime (2016) * Boku Igai no Dareka (2016) * Unofficial Boku wa Inai (2016) ** Official Boku wa Inai (Short Ver.) (2016) * Boku Igai no Dareka (2016) ** Boku Igai no Dareka (Short Ver.) (2016) * Warota People (2017) * Yokubomono (2018) * Boku Datte naichau yo (2018) * Tokonoma Seiza Musume (2019) * Bokou e Kaere! (2019) fairy w!nk * Abata mo Ekubo mo Fuku wa Uchi (2017) Television Variety * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Murase Sae Promotional 1.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 2.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 3.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 4.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 5.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 6.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 7.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 8.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 9.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 10.jpg Murase Sae Promotional 11.jpg NMB48 Murase Sae 2011.jpg Murase Sae 2012 1.jpg Murase Sae 2012 2.jpg Murase Sae 2013.jpg Murase Sae 2014.jpg Murase Sae 2015.jpg Murase Sae 2016.jpg Murase Sae 2017.jpg Murase Sae 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Murase Sae 2018.jpg Murase Sae 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 NMB48ㅣ무라세 사에ㅣ사에 컬렉션에 어서오세요 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ무라세 사에(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ무라세 사에(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ무라세 사에(NMB48)+나카니시 치요리(AKB48) - ♬Cutie Honey 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ쿠리하라 사에(HKT48) vs 무라세 사에(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 NMB48 나이키 코코로, 무라세 사에, 시로마 미루, 카토 유우카, 우에무라 아즈사 ♬웃긴 사람들 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ무라세 사에 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ무라세 사에 - 카라 ♬맘마미아 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Mamma Mia Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ무라세 사에 - Fitz&The Tantrums ♬HandClap @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|HandClap Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ무라세 사에 - ♬Rumor @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|Rumor Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:NMB48